Help from Below
by XionRoxas1314
Summary: Ganondorf stole some powerful weapon from Angel Land so Pit goes down to the world below for aid. Zelda version: Twilight Princess. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1 Ganondorf

Help From Below

Chapter 1- Ganondorf

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Nintendo does!

The dark stormy sky was not exactly welcomed by Pit. He swooped about the crying clouds dodging bolts of lightning. A flash here and a flash there and loud clashes of thunder never ceased in the sky. Pit paused a moment to catch his breath and to give his white feathery wings a break. Just then, an electric yellow bolt of lightning struck him, sending him down to the world below at rapid speed.

The tall, heavy doors swung opened dramatically as a tall, dark, masked figure entered the large, almost deserted room. The cold clomp of his metallic boots echoed throughout the room. He followed the royal crimson carpet to where, in a golden throne, sat Princess Zelda. The figure removed his helmet, revealing his disgusting face.

"To have no guards is very risky," he spoke deeply. "Foolish princess."

Zelda glared at the villain. "Ganondorf," she breathed. She stood up gracefully and held her sword in front of her face. "Go back to the sages where spend the rest of your days rotting there!"

A wicked grin spread across Ganon's face. "So boldly you speak. It is unwise." From behind his dark cape he drew out a large weapon that had the appearance of a bow. He fired and in an instant Zelda's weapon had vanished. "Mwahahahahaha!" he cackled.


	2. Chapter 2 The Wounded Angel

Chapter 2- The Wounded Angel

Pit opened his eyes and found himself in damp golden grass. Torrents of rain drenched his charred wing. The thunder seemed to laugh at him as he sat up and rubbed his head. When he was fully aware of his surroundings, he noticed a house in front of him. There was a ladder that led up to the door. He stood up and tried his wings. One of his wings was deep black. "Ouch," he winced in pain and stopped flapping them. "Look's like I'm not going anywhere."

He slightly rapped on the soggy, wooden door. When the door opened, he saw a young man clothed in the finest green tunic and hat. The man stared at how strange Pit looked. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"I...was looking for a place to stay. You see, I was struck by lightning and I can't fly back to Angel Land," Pit replied.

"Oh. And you are?" the young man inquired.

"Oh, I am Pit. Sent by Palutena to take back what is rightfully ours. I lost track of the thief when the storm hit. Who are you?" the angel answered.

"I am Link, known as the 'chosen hero' and I bear the Triforce of Courage," Link told him.

"Oh, cool, so we're both special. Anyways, is there any chance you have room for me to stay?" Pit inquired.

"I guess I have room. Come on in," Link replied, motioning him in.

When they entered, there was a fire burning with a pot over it. The pot was filled with golden, bubbling liquid. Pieces of pumpkins, ripe tomatoes, open packages of Ordon Goat Cheese, loaves of bread, jars of spices, and other food items where scattered about the tables near the pot. "Excuse the mess," Link said. "I was just trying to make some soup for my friend." He picked up the food that was on the table in the middle and placed them one of the side tables. "Take a seat. I'll be finished soon."

Pit sat down in one of the two chairs that surrounded the table. The pitter patter of rain on the roof top seemed to keep getting louder and louder. "So what is this place?" the angel inquired.

"Ordon Village," Link replied, stirring his soup. "So why are you here?"

"Some one stole Paluntena's most powerful weapon and escaped down here. I was right on their tail when this storm came out of nowhere, and a lightning bolt struck my wing. I can't fly back to my world so I plan to make my journey on foot," Pit answered.

"Oh. Well one of the women here knows something about medicine. We could just ask her to help and...." the young hero began.

"One problem: won't people be freaked out if they saw my wings?"

"Hmmm...well I could then just get advice from her about if a bird's wing was hurt or something," Link told him, pouring the last spice into his soup.


	3. Chapter 3 Doctor Uli

Chapter 3- Doctor Uli

The bright orange sun was just rising above the horizon when Link awoke the next morning. He had let Pit sleep on his couch while he slept on his bed in the loft. After dressing, he silently walked past the sleeping angel and out the door. The young man was headed to Colin's house, to seek medicinal advice from his mother, Uli. When he knocked on the wooden door, Colin opened it.

"Hi, Link!" he greeted cheerfully. "I want to be just like you. That's why I got up early like you always do."

Link smiled at the ten-year-old boy. "Do you know where your mother is? I have a question for her," he said.

"Oh, come in, I'll go get her." Colin raced away to get his mother as Link entered the house.

"Yes, Link, what can I do for you?" Uli asked, coming out.

"Well, I have this pet duck," he began, holding in a snicker. "And the thunder burnt its wing. I was wondering if you knew what I should do to make it better."

"Well, if you bring it here, I'll see what I can do," Colin's mother answered pleasantly.

"No, No No! I can't do that!" Link burst out. When Uli and Colin stared at him in confusion, he quickly said, "Um, he doesn't like women -weird little thing- cuz he gets scared of them. So if you just tell me what to do....."

"Okay," Uli told him. "I'll be right back." She was back in a moment with a jar of purple liquid and a bandage roll. "This works on any burn," she told him, handing him the jar. "Just put it on his wing and bandage it up. He should be better in no time." She then handed him the bandage roll.

"Thank you," Link told her, accepting the medicine and bandage. Then he headed home.

Ilia skipped up happily to Link's house. "I'm going to wake him up, that sleepy head," she told herself, as she headed for the door. When she tried the knob, it wouldn't budge. "Funny, he never locks his door." She knocked on it and knocked on hit until her knuckles turned red. "Maybe he's still asleep. I'll climb up and look through the window of his loft." So after a climb, she was at the window. She noticed Link's unmade bed that he was not in. Then something caught her eye. On the first floor, she noticed someone with brown hair, and funny outfit, and one white wing and one black wing! Ilia was so shocked, she could hardly speak. She slipped from her perch and landed with a thud in the golden grass. She stood up, brushing herself off, and started running. "Daddy!" she yelled.

When Link re-entered his house, Pit was lying on the couch, reading a book with a green leather cover. The title on it was, "Link's Diary". "GACK!" Link exclaimed when he noticed what the angel was reading. He put down the medicine supplies and quickly rushed over.

"Wow, who is this creep named Ilia who you absolutely hate?" Pit asked, his eyes still fixed on the diary. "And who is this mysterious Zelda who you write so many nice things about?" A big smile appeared upon his face as he read further. "It says here that you 'adore her and long to be her sweetheart'!" He started laughing hysterically. Link grabbed for his book, trying so hard to shut the angel up. "Oooo, and you desire a kiss from her sweet lips!" he read on, holding tight to the diary. "Hahaha! I love comedy!"

"Give me that!" Link exclaimed, snatching it away from laughing Pit.

"Haha, who is this Zelda?" Pit inquired.

Link sighed dreamily. "I once got the privilege of fighting side-by-side with her. She's the princess of Hyrule and she is very beautiful."

"Oooh, seems like you have a crush!" Pit exclaimed. "Me? I'm always going to be single. Anyways, did you find out anything from the doctor?"

Link brought the medicine and bandage to him. "I'll have to bandage your wing up," he told him.


	4. Chapter 4 Angel Discovered

Chapter 4- Angel Discovered

"Daddy!!!!!!!" Ilia exclaimed as she rushed in her house. Her father, who as looking through a stack of bills, looked up.

"Ilia, what's wrong?" her father, Mayor Bo asked.

"There's this weird guy in Link's house! He has big, feathery wings! One is black and the other is white!" Ilia replied.

"Don't be ridiculous! That's impossible!" Bo told her.

"It's true! Come see for yourself!" Ilia exclaimed, and then rushed out the door with her father behind her.

Pit was sitting pleasantly on the couch, reading Link's diary. His right wing had been bandaged up. Link was bent over a pot that was cooking as he threw in ingredients. He was oblivious to what Pit was reading.

The door was thrown open and Ilia and her father rushed in. "A-ha!" Ilia exclaimed. "See! I was right!"

"GAACK!" Link and Pit exclaimed simultaneously. Pit darted behind the couch. "There's no point in hiding anymore. I guess I'd better explain what's going on." Link said.

"Yes. Please do," Bo said.

"Okay, come in and take a seat and I'll tell you." Link sat down on a chair and faced the couch. Ilia and Bo sat down on the sofa and Pit came out of hiding and took a seat on a chair next to Link's.

"Okay! Tell us the story!" Ilia exclaimed impatiently.

"Okay. Last night, there was a thunder storm. Pit is from a place called Angel Land and his leader sent him down here. He was flying about when a lightning bolt struck his right wing. So he sought refuge in my house and I'm helping his wing heal," Link told them, not mentioning the part about the stolen weapon.

"Oh," Ilia said when the story was over. "So he's an angel. A hot angel! Oh please, let's get to know each other!"

"No way. I'm always going to stay single," Pit replied. "Even if I wouldn't, I would never go out with a person like you!"

"Foohy," Ilia grunted.

When Ilia and Bo left, Pit exclaimed, "We can't wait around till my wing is better! Who knows how that thief could be using that weapon, hurting innocent people. I can walk, its fine. But we have to hurry!"

"But where do we start looking for this person?" Link inquired.

"He was heading to a castle, I think. I saw one. Let's look in a castle. Is there a castle around here?" Pit asked.

"Yeah, Hyrule Castle. Okay, by nightfall, we'll start our journey," Link agreed.


	5. Chapter 5 Princess Zelda

Chapter 5- Princess Zelda

A dark and lonely gloom filled the night air as Link and Pit trekked across Hyrule Field. Ilia had borrowed, and refused to return Link's trusty steed, Epona, so they had to go on foot. "Ugh, I can barely see anything!" Pit complained.

Just then, Link kicked something with his boot. He quickly took out the lantern he had forgotten to use and lit it. There, in the field grass, lay Princess Zelda. Link gasped. "Princess! Princess Zelda!" Link exclaimed. Zelda weakly opened her eyes, and then lost consciousness.

The light streamed through the window, awaking Zelda from the dark. She saw Link standing beside her, looking away. "Wh-where am I?" she managed to say.

Link's attention was quickly drawn to the princess. "Zelda! Thank goodness you're awake! You're at my house. I hope you don't mind that you're on my bed. What's wrong?"

"Link, my best friend. I knew you'd find me," she said softly. She smiled weakly up at him. "Please. Help." Then she started coughing heavily.

Link quickly kneeled beside her. "Zelda! What's wrong? Do you need CPR?"

"Yeah, you wish," Pit said. He was on the lower level of the loft and was sitting in a chair.

"Link. I am fine. Please...help Hyrule," Zelda mumbled.

"What's wrong with Hyrule?" Link inquired. Just then Zelda's eyes closed. "NOOO!" Link exclaimed. He quickly checked to see if she had a heart beat. "Fewf," he wiped the sweat off is brow. "She's still breathing. But I've got to get Uli!"

After Uli had arrived, Zelda awoke. Colin's mom gave the princess medicine and soon Zelda was feeling a little better. After Uli had left, Link turned to Zelda.

"What's wrong with Hyrule?" he asked again.

"Ganondorf. He took over Hyrule. And he gave me a deadly disease and locked me in my room. But I escaped and went to look for you. But Stalhounds attacked me and I couldn't make it. I'm so glad you saved me," Princess Zelda told him.

"Deadly disease? You're going to die?!" A look of horror passed over Link's face.

"I... don't know," Zelda said quietly.


	6. Chapter 6 Leaving Ordon

Chapter 6- Leaving Ordon

Link was hastily pack things. He was throwing things in Epona's saddle bag, sharpening his sword, and collecting his other weapons from the basement. Pit was following him around, asking questions.

"What are we gonna do about your girlfriend?" the angel inquired.

"I'm taking her back to Hyrule," Link replied, climbing down the ladder to the basement. Pit followed him.

"But remember what Zelda said? Hyrule is over run! We should stay as far away as possible from it!" Pit exclaimed.

Link halted. "You're right," he realized. "Then what should I do?"

Pit shrugged. "I dunno. Ask your girlfriend."

As Link climbed back up the stairs, he mumbled, "She's not my girlfriend." When he climbed up the loft to where the ill princess lay he asked her, "Zelda, what should we do?"

Princess Zelda opened her eyes weakly and looked up at him. "We have to..." she began. Then, after she had coughed, she continued. "There is a book in the Hyrule Library...It has all kinds of cures. Maybe there is something about the poison Ganondorf gave me."

Link sat down next to her and helped her sit up. Then he wrapped his arm around her to make her feel more comfortable. Pit had silently climbed the ladder and was spying on them. "So we have to get to Hyrule to save you?" he asked.

Zelda nodded. "Yes. Then, after I am cured, I can help you defeat Ganondorf."

The young man thought for a while. "Alright," he answered. "We'll need to sneak in."

The princess looked up at him. Though her face was pale, her eyes were sparkling. "Thank you," she said in a whisper.

Link blushed. Then he realized that he had no time to be embarrassed; he had to take care of his princess. He soothingly rubbed her back and told her, "Don't worry. We'll leave you in the care of Uli. Me and Pit will sneak into the castle and bring the book back. We'll try to hurry."

Zelda nodded weakly. "Alright. Thank you," she said. Then she dozed off again.

Ten minutes later, Link and Pit were packed and out of the house. Pit waited by Epona while Link went over to Rusl's house to find Uli. As he entered the quaint little house, Rusl turned from his pot of stew to look at him.

"Oh, Link, come in!" he exclaimed. "What brings you here?"

"Is Uli around?" he asked, stepping in.

Rusl turned back to stir his pot of stew. "Yes, she's in the other room. Uli!"

Moments later, Uli came out, wiping her hands on a towel. Her forehead shown from sweat and she had an exhausted look on her face. "Just had to change the baby. Yes?"

"Pit and I have to be going to Hyrule. Would you please look after Zelda while we're away?" Link asked with an urgent look in his eyes.

Though she didn't understand the full importance of the mission, Uli could tell it was urgent. Link rarely joked when he had that look in his eyes. As exhausted as she was, she nodded. "Yes, I will take care of her. Don't you worry. Just concentrate on your mission."

Link let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks," he said. Then he turned and rushed out the door.

When he got back to the house, he told everything to Pit. Then he climbed up the ladder to the loft. He was much too hasty, though, and awoke Zelda from her nap.

"I'm sorry I woke you, Zelda," Link apologized. "Uli agreed to doctor you, so don't worry. We're going to the leave now."

He turned to leave but Zelda caught his hand. Though she was weak and trembling, she managed to hold it firmly. "Link...be careful."

Link smiled and stroked her pale cheek with the side of his index finger. "Don't worry, I will." Then he climbed down the ladder. When he and Pit made sure they weren't forgetting anything, they headed out.

As they walked out, Pit muttered, "She never told me to be careful."

Link was about to reply when he stopped. There, in front of his tied-up horse, stood Ilia. "Ilia, please don't cause us anymore trouble. Zelda is dying!"

"You always call her Zelda and you never call her princess!" Ilia exclaimed, stamping her foot. "Is there...something between you two?"

Link shook his head vigorously, though he was disappointed. "No!" he replied. "Now, please, let me mount Epona!"

Ilia crossed her arms. "I'll let you mount her but I won't let you ride her to where you're going," she said stubbornly. "It's cruel to lead her straight to the enemy. If you want to endanger your life and this ugly angel's life, that's fine with me. But NOT Epona."

Link groaned. He was about to protest when Pit cut in. "Just leave the horse, Link. We can go on foot. We won't be detected that way. I mean, think about it: we could ride her across the field but what do we do with her once we get there? One doesn't simply ride into Ganondorf-controlled Hyrule."

Link reluctantly sighed. Pit did have a point. "Alright, you win, Ilia," he said through his teeth. He slung the pack he had planned to burden Epona with on his back and started off towards the outskirts of Faron. Pit followed close behind.


	7. Chapter 7 Through the Woods

Chapter 7- Through the Woods

After walking for about five seconds, Pit became bored. "Maybe we could sing a cheerful song?" he suggested.

Link looked over at him as if he had told him to kiss Ilia. "Why?" he asked. "This isn't a cheerful mission."

"I just thought it could brighten up the mood..." Pit began, wringing his hands together. Then he started to softly sing:

_There was a fair princess, her hair of gold_

_She was adventurous, or so the legends told_

_She never got to leave the castle much_

_So she became so cold, cold to the touch_

_But then one day, a little boy came_

_She opened her heart to him as if in the rain_

_He came from the forest, yet not a Kokiri_

_He was a hero, who could fight many Biri_

_She told him of many things happening_

_It didn't make her happy, she couldn't even sing_

_Ganondorf they called him, an evil Gerudo king!!!_

_He was suspicious, rum ting ting ting_

_They soon became friends_

_The princess and boy_

_Seeing the boy_

_Filled the princess with joy_

_But soon the boy had to leave_

_As he did he dried his tears on his sleeve_

_He had to collect stones_

_Three, different color tones_

_So he walked_ -

Suddenly Link interrupted him. "I know, I know! I've heard the story about Zelda's ancestors!"

Pit cocked his head. "You have?" he asked.

"Yes!" Link exclaimed, throwing is hands up in the air. "But how come _you_ know?"

"I learned it in angel school," Pit replied simply. "It's so cute how those two got married in the end. And their names happened to be Link and Zelda. A coincidence, no?"

Link's face suddenly turned red. "Yes, a coincidence," he said, trying to change the subject. "Let's-"

Before Link could say 'let's talk about something else', Pit interrupted. "Link, how do you feel about Princess Zelda? Honestly. I know you have a crush on her but why? This is so fascinating!"

Link sighed. "Well, I guess you're entitled to an answer after you blew your breath away with that song. Well, I first met her when I was a wolf. And boy was she pretty! And kind and caring, too! After everything with the twilight went back to normal, we became good friends. I visited her a lot in the castle and sometimes she would even sneak out to visit me. So that's how close we are."

"Yeah, but how do you feel about her?" Pit asked with an eager smirk.

Link sighed. At length, he spoke. "I guess I love her," he replied, dazed. He expecting Pit to burst out in laughter, but to his surprise, the angel didn't.

"Don't worry, we won't let her die," Pit promised him. "I'll make sure you two end up like all the Links and Zeldas in the past. They always get married and have a happily ever after. That's what's gonna happen to you two."

A wide smile spread across the young Hylian man's face. "Thanks."

Soon they walked out of the forest and into the vast field of Hyrule. It had changed quite a bit since they had last seen it in the day.


End file.
